


The Perfect Society

by Ready1set2die3



Series: "Being Pretty" by Dead Sound [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartle, Dystopian, Dystopian south park, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, South Park AU, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: I remember..."We do not accept ugly people now, do we children?"I remember..."KEEP YOUR MASK ON CRAIG!"I remember...dead bodies."Remember South Park is a place for pretty people! This has been a PSA!"This is a story inspired by: "Being Pretty" / Dystopian Animated Short Film (2017)By: Dead Sound on YouTubehttps://youtu.be/44Vh_w_Qb1A





	1. Chapter 1

_"Mommy, why are those people there?"  I said pointing at a line of people. They wore masks like ours, except, they had words on theirs. Word like fat, divorced, deaf, and gay. My mom pulled me away forcing me to look ahead of us. I tried to follow the line to the source and I got so close b-_

"Good **morning South Park! Time to rise and sh-"** I slammed the alarm clock. Once again I had a hard time sleeping, of course. I sat up and walked to my bathroom my eyes held bags underneath. I narrowed them and washed my face. They were still there, I had only one choice left. 

I sighed and took out the make up I stole from my mom, and made sure the bags were hidden. I touched my face, it was fake, I hated it, but if I didn't I'd dissapear. I walked back to my room throwing on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my blue jacket.

I slapped my face making sure I wasn't sluggish and awake fully before tugging on my hat. I looked at my fake face and smile before pulling on the white porcelain mask.

The mirror now seemed like a horror movie. I touched my mask. No cracks, no worn out spots, no nothing.

Making my way downstairs I passed my little sister. "Good morning Criag." She said her face blank and dead. She was barley eleven and she already looked tired of life. That's what this place did to you. It always does it. 

I sat at the table next to my mom and across from my dad. My mom spoke up "So Craig what are your plans for today?" I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. "I plan to go to school and learn dear mother. Thank you for asking." I sad cringing at myself.

My mom nodded and continued staring at her black coffee. My dad soon stood up pat my head and walked out of the kitchen, announcing he was heading to work. "Goodbye dear father." I heard Ruby say before the front door slammed closed.

Oh how I hated this place.

School was no better. Kids walked in single lines to their classes only stepping out of lines to retrieve things from their lockers. I stepped out of line and to my locker. "Hello Craig." I paused and turned to find "Kyle, hello. What brings you here?" Kyle clutched his book bag.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, Good sunny Thursday morning to you." My eyes narrowed and I responded "Good sunny Thursday morning to you as well." Kyle nodded before placing himself back into line. I took a deep breath, slammed my locker shut and placed myself back into the line.

I sat in my seat. Straight as a ruler. And listened to my teacher blabber on and on about obedience to the ruler, and how South Park is by far better than the other dystopias. Then the lights dimmed the TV fell from the ceiling.

**"Good morning South Park! This is your daily PSA! Kids, look and or remember your father. Isn't he hardworking! Bringing money home to feed you, your mother and siblings! Your father is pretty!"**

I grimced...pretty. Always pretty.  Never ugly. 

**"Now look and or remember your mother! She works hard to clean your home, read you bed time stories and cook delicious food for you! Your mother is pretty!"**

I hated this stupid PSA so much, but I couldn't bring fourth my distaste. Then I would be ugly.

**"Now look at the people around you, she's pretty, he's pretty, you will be pretty. However kids, not all of us here in South Park are pretty."**

I closed my eyes taking in deep quiet breaths. Those pits, those bodies, this stupid PSA, this town, this world is...ugly.

**"Don't fret though children, uglies dissapear and never come back. So with that, stay pretty children."**

I opened my eyes. I stared straight ahead _. 'Fuck being pretty, I'd rather be ugly.'_ I thought blocking my teachers lessons for the rest of the day.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was pure black. I remember being told stories from before the dystopias. The skies wold be filled with billing of stars. The animals would run about around the beautiful wilderness. Now it's all gone replaced with factories upon factories.

I heard my parents bedroom door shut with a click. I smiled beneath the mask and threw the bed covers off me. I walked to the window and looked below, no glowing red eyes from the robots. Perfect.

I jumped out the window the bushes below breaking my fall. I stood up and ran. The flashing lights of the factories evident in the darkness of the city. The city air reeked of oil, iron, and the odor of fake nature. 

I slowed down and quietly jogged to a house everyone knew of Kyle Broflovski's house. The house was a shit green color but in the darkness was bland like all the other houses in this ugly town.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked around his house. Walking and walking until I stepped onto the sandbox. I sat down on it and noticed a toy shovel. I reached for it. A quiet clank was heard before the sand below me soon fell. I had no choice but to follow, but I didn't mind it was fun.

I smiled as I fell down the hole and landed onto a soft sand covered matress. "Fuck yes!" I yelled as I stood and brushed the sand off. "Craig!" I turned Kyle ran up to me a sly smile on his face. 

I inspected his face. He had dark green eyes, a little gap between his two front teeth, and braces. Didn't expect that from him. Kyle reached out taking my mask he glared at it before throwing it on a pile of masks. The pile held around thirty masks. 

I wiped the make up off my face and sighed in relief. "Well Craig welcome officially to the Sandbox!" Kyle greeted as other teens ran around laughing, playing, or just plain relaxing. Here we were safe. 

Kyle walked me around introducing to kids I only knew by voice. Clyde one of my best friends had hazel eyes, straight teeth, and dimples. Token my other best friend has dark brown eyes, and a grin that felt welcoming. Another thing I noticed was the two of them were holding hands. 

Token noticed my staring and chuckled. "Hope you don't mind Craig." He said fear clear in his eyes. I shook my head "hell no, why would I be? Your still an amazing friend!" I said a smile on my face. 

Clyde sniffed before launching at me. We fell as he hugged me mumbling how blessed he was or something. I pat his back signalling that he was hurting me. He eventually stood back up helping me up. 

Kyle was talking to his friend Stan. He had raven black hair and dark blue eyes. Kyle walked back over to us Stan following. "Guys! I want you to meet the co-founder of Sandbox and my super best friend Stan!" I smirked already knowing Stan. "Nice to see you face too face Stan." I said chuckling at my joke. 

Stan chuckled as well patting my back "nice to finally see your face as well Craig." Kyle looked confused but shrugged before talking to Clyde and Token. I turned back to Stan "I gotta say your amazing with the power tools." Stan smirked thanks, my dad taught me." 

I looked all around us. "What if we all left?" I saw Stan from the corner of my eye back up. "I mean...we all did leave. We left our houses." I shook my head "No no I mean. Leave the dystopia." Stan gasped. My thought sent the entire cavern into silence. 

"Craig, dude we have such a good chance here! We are good doing this!" Kyle said his face showing anger and fear. "But don't you guys want to know what's outside the walls! What they do to our 'ugly' friends! Family members?" I said trying to keep my face from showing any emotion. 

It was hard since I wanted to cry, scream, and punch everyone. Clyde stepped up "Craig I know you mi-" I shot a glare at him. 

"You will NOT say his name! You will leave him out of this!" Clyde bit his lip. "Craig, we know how you feel! We all miss T-" I shot forward and covered his mouth. "Don't Donavon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda a filler but it does explain a it more of Craig and everyone! The next chapter will be better I promise! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed please share, leave a kudos, aND especially a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

I removed my hand and walked away. I heard Clyde hiccup signalling he was about to tear up. I sighed but didn't turn back. 

I sat on a swing set and swung myself slowly. I felt eyes on me as people passed. They knew what happened and they felt sympathy towards me. I didn't want it I just wanted the truth. 

The swing next to me creeked. I looked towards it. "Hi Craig" I sighed "Hi Token" I greeted. Token swung faster than I did wanting to put some noise between us. "I know you miss him." He said as he skidded to a stop.

I glared at the floor. "Shut up Token" Token reached out and put his and on my shoulder. "Craig you can't blame yourself." I grinded my teeth and smacked his hand away. The skin to skin contact ringing throughout the cavern. 

"IT IS MY FAULT!" I kicked a toy soilder as I stood. "I convinced him it was okay! And he paid for it! God damn it! If it wasn't for me he'd still be here." Before I knew it tears had fallen from my eyes. 

Token pulled me into a hug. "We all miss him Craig. But grieving isn't going to bring anyone back." I stood limp in his hold. "Fuck you Token." I said angrily as I tried to push him away. 

"Craig listen to me." I stopped and looked up at him. "What?" I asked. "They don't throw them anymore." 

The world froze. As if it was all a dream. My heartbeat quickened, my breath hitched, and the tears stopped. Token let me go and smiled. 

"They throw them over the w-" Token stopped as we heard a click from above us all. Everyone stopped. Eyes grew, voices halted, breathing stopped. 

The click stopped right above the sandbox. We all knew one mistake and everything would go to hell. The click continued away from the sandbox. Almost home free. 

Then just as it started it ended a sneeze erupt from somewhere in the cavern. It echoed. Bouncing off the walls, floor, and ceiling. The click turned to a clank as the ceiling above us dissapeared and was replaced with the night sky. 

"RUN HOME! DON'T LOOK BACK!" Kyle's voice yelled as he grabbed his mask and made a run for it. I watched in horror as robots descended from the hole in the cavern. Their eyes red and ready to destroy us all. I ran to the mask pile and grabbed my mask running to hide. 

"PLEASE DON'T!" I heard a little girl probably six year olds scream before a crack was heard. 

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" A boy around our age yelled before yet again a sickening crack was heard. 

Tears filled my eyes as I ran for cover. I stopped running coming face to face with a robot. It looked at me it's eyes turned white then red. I stepped back and swung my mask at it. The mask broke but also broke the robots eyes. 

Oil leaked from the eyes as it fell to the floor. I stepped back realizing what I had just done. My mask. It's gone. Panic swelled within me as I looked around for help, but there was none. 

Screams echoed all around me all the same just diffrent pitches. Expect for one. 

"PLEASE! DON'T!" I turned around. Clyde was hanging onto a robot that had gripped Token around the neck. I stood helpless. Token and I made eye contact. He smiled. Tears made their way down my face. I shook my head running at the robot. 

I tried to pry the fingers from Token's neck. The robot raised its right hand and rested it on Token's head. "NO!" I screamed punching and kicking the robot with all I had. "Craig t-take c-care of Cl-Clyde pl-" the crack was louder than his words. 

Tokens brain matter flew everywhere as his hands went limp. Clyde cried out before his eyes lost all glimer. I ran next to Clyde. "Come on! We gotta go!" Clyde didn't move. I tried to pick him up. But he held onto Tokens pant leg. 

The robot that had just killed my best friend turned in out direction. "CLYDE COME ON!" Clyde didn't move. The robot reached out for Clyde, but I didn't let it. I shoved myself in front of it. It stopped but then continued. 

It's red hands clamped around my neck. I felt my wind pipes being crushed. The robot rested it's hand on my head. I cried out in pain and kicked Clyde in the face. He looked up at me "R-un!" I begged him. He didn't listen and instead kicked the robot. 

The robots hands clamped harder. Then it all eased. I fell to the ground next to Clyde gasping for air. I heard explosions from all around me as I saw people in diffrent colors run past us and at the robots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I almost cried. Not gonna lie I was so close to breaking into tears. Token was good! I loved him! But I needed to. I apologize.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

People in all diffrent colors ran at the robots. The robots all stopped and soon ran at the people. A person in orange held an axe and rammed it into of the robots. The orange cloaked person removed their axe and ran to the next one.

I felt a hand touch my neck. I jumped away to see a person wearing a bunny like masquerade mask smiling. "Oh it's okay! I'm just tending to your wounds! You two seem fine to go though. I-I'll see you later!" The boy cloaked in baby blue ran away.

I looked at Clyde he was still holding onto Tokens limp body. I kneeled next to him and helped him up. I stared at Clyde as his eyes widened and he was lifted.

"CRA-IG!" He reached out to me as a robot had lifted him by his neck. I stared not knowing what to do. I hated feeling helpless, but I didn't know what to do, so I jsut stared afraid of losing my last best friend.

I felt a hand push my head down as a bang erupted. I looked up a person in green had hammered the robot's head off. The robots body fell, Clyde following. I ran to Clyde and helped him up.

I stared at the person in green. Their back was to me but I could tell they were breathing heavily. "F-fuck" They said quielty but loud enough for me to hear. I watched as he lifted the hammer and looked around us. Robots had surrounded us.

"Hay!" I looked back at him worried and afraid. "Can you fire this?" He tossed me a gun. I picked it up unsure. Yet I nodded. He nodded back his blonde hair moving with every move he made. He looked so familiar but no time for questions right now. I raised the gun and aimed at a robot.

The boy ran at the robot next to the one I aimed for and threw the hammer at it. The hammer hit the robot with a bang and crushed it's head. The boy grabbed his hammer and ran to the next one.

I took a breath and shot at the robot I missed the first few times, but eventually hit it. It fell within seconds. I let out the breath I didn't realize I held in and began to shoot at the numerous robots.

I watched as the boy in green tried his hardest not to let them get to us. He brang the hammer down smashing a robots legs. I had to admit he was impressive but at this point all these colorful people were.

They each had masks, and diffrent weapons. Some hand grenades, guns, swords, etc. It was a...rebellion.

My eyes widened. I caught my breath and shot. "Craig! The boy!" I turned around the boy had been caught. The robot held him by the neck the other hand placed on the boys face. The boy thrashed repeatedly reaching for the robots eyes but failing.

I gave Clyde the gun and ran to the hammer. I heard the boys mask crack as pieces of the mask fell to the floor. I picked up the hammer and brang it down on the hammers head. The robot let out steam before it fell letting the boy go.

The boy was left limp. I kneeled next to him and turned him over. Removing what was left of the broken mask.

 _"I-I l-l-love you Craig!"_ Those beautiful lashes.

 _"Craig look!"_ The beautiful pale skin

 _"Craig I'm sorry."_   The beautiful messy blonde hair.

 _"CRAAAIG!!!"_ His eyes opened. Beautiful candy green.

"Tweek"


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes stared at me before he reached out and smiled. "Yes?" I heard Clyde run up behind us. 

"Craig! Is he ok-" he stopped mid-sentence. He dropped the gun and walked closer. 

"Oh my god. TWEEK!" Clyde fell onto Tweek hugging the smaller but strong blonde. "Ah! Clyde!" He slightly yelled panicking. 

I smiled tears rushing down my face. Tweek turned to look at me. Clyde helped him sit up. "Don't cry please. I don't like seeing you cry." I chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine. 

"I missed you so much Tweek." I said holding his hand afraid he might dissapear again. 

"Boss!" Tweek immediately straightened. "Are they all taken care of?" Tweek asked the boy in orange. The boy lifted his mask. "Yep!" He smiled. "Kenny?" I questioned. He looked at me and made a dramatic bow.

"Nice to see you Mr.Tucker." I smirked. Kenny was always such a smartass. "Anyway! Boss the dystopian police will be here soon. We gotta bolt." Kenny said pulling his mask down. 

Tweek nodded and pulled his cloak down hiding his face. He stood and let go of my hand. I bit my lip terrified he'd leave me again. He didn't instead he climbed up the highest point of the cavern and with a grin began to speak.

"Ladies gentlemen! We know your sick of this dystopian society! So please! Come join our rebellion! We allow anyone! Of any size, orientation, religion, race, etc! Please join us! We will overthrow this city and many more with it! For we are the COLORFUL REBELLION!" 

It was as if sparks ignited in the cavern as people of the rebellion and not (yet) in it cheered. Tweek smiled and raised his hand silencing the kids and teens around us. 

"Be aware friends. Once you join and leave this dystopia. You can not return to your previous life. So if you would still like to join please allow one of our members to take you. If not. Then. You may perish here." The rebellion members soon stood in front of where Tweek stood. 

One by one the members dissapeared a kid or teen next to them. Slowly the cavern became empty. Tweek climbed down the tiny building and stuck his hand out. "Craig?" I looked around some people were still left. They didn't look at each other though. They just stood, like statues. 

Clyde had left long ago. I stared at Tokens lifeless body and anger bubbled inside me. I gripped Tweeks hand. He smiled and soon we took off. 

The path we took was covered in shadows making it easy cover. I panted as I tried to keep up with Tweek. He was fast too fast. I soon stopped to a jog. He noticed and stopped sighing. "Craig come on! We're almost there. And if those damn robots find us they'll follow us." I grinded my teeth and willed myself to go faster. 

The cold night air hurt my lungs. My breathes came out in gasps. My eyes were dry and it hurt, but I kept going. I watched as other teens my age had trouble as well. Most of the little kids were being carried so they didn't have much trouble. 

Tweek stopped me and clipped ropes to my belt hoops on my pants. "We have to climb the wall." I stared at him as if he was crazy. "This thing is fucking tall! What the fuck!?" I said screaming. Tweek clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shhh" He started climbing.

I had no choice since the ropes were clamped to him so I had to go. I suspected the wall to be smooth, but in all reality it was bumpy and rocky. It was as if it would break beneath my hands but it never did. 

I looked next to Tweek. His face was concentrated as he looked up. I stared for awhile realizing the new features he had and the old ones. A new feature he had was that he was a bit more tone than when we were eleven. 

Tweek smiled and I looked up we made it to the top of the wall. Tweek hosted me up and smiled even wider when I looked around. 

Outside the wall was beautiful. This was truly pretty. The outside held millions of trees and plants galore. I saw other rebels show dystopian kids the nature and animals around us. I looked up. Fresh tears made their way down my face. 

"Why are you crying?" Tweek asked worried and gripped my hand. I wiped my face with my sleeve. "It's so beautiful. I just can't help it." The stories I was told were false. There weren't millions of stars but trillions of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night sky is beautiful have to admit that much. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

We stood atop the wall for some time. Before Tweek noticed the sun coming up. He looked down and smiled at me before stepping off the wall. My eyes widened and I reached out taking his hand and falling with him.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. The wall sped by us as if it was growing. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged Tweek to my chest.

"Craig open your eyes." I shook my head as I clung harder to him. "Please, for me?" Tweek pleaded with me. I slowly opened them. The wall wasn't moving.

I looked up realizing Tweek had pulled a parachute. I look at Tweek who was giggling at my expression. "When?" I questioned confused and still full of adrenaline.

"Just about a minute ago." I sighed and looked up. The stars now dimming thanks to the suns radiant light.

The parachute landing was a bit rough since I dismissed the words Tweek said about landing. I apologized but he still lightly slapped my arm.

"Okay this time listen!" Tweek said a bit of anger in his voice. "The rest of the way we can walk, but these are the woods so we gotta stick together." I nodded as he tested out the clamps we still had on.

I looked up at the tall trees I had only seen in story books. In the dystopia there was only fake plastic nature and stories told by our parents.

In the dystopia there were no elders, no gays, no mentally ill, no uglies. In truth the city was ugly in a whole. Robots patrolled the streets every hour on the hour. Plants were plastic, trees were metal, the sky was a plastic blue, and the night sky was pure black.

The worst part were the masks. The masks they had us wear were all smiling. I would always take them off as a child, but I would be scolded when I did. However that didn't stop me. I took it off and dropped it.

They saw one day. They saw and were displeased. They grabbed me and ripped me from my mother. She screamed and pleaded, but they didn't listen and dragged me to these holes. They forced me to look inside.

_"Wh-WHAT IS THIS!?" I screamed seeing bodies upon bodies in the holes. On the horrid masks were words. Words like old, disabled, gay, stupid, etc. But the one word that was everywhere was ugly._

_I screamed again and we pulled back from the hole. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THOSE PEOPLE!?" I screamed at them there true expressions hidden behind the masks. They tossed my mask at me and said "Don't be a defect kid." Before leaving me there. Next to the hole._

"Craig? Craig!" I jumped a bit at Tweeks voice. "Sorry what?" The sun was up a bit more by now and I could see Tweeks worried expression. "You alright? I'm surprised your not looking around or something."

I shook my head yes as I looked around. Now that I think about it. I didn't have to worry now that I was here. I had Tweek here, who is alive and well as far as I can tell.

I looked around me and noticed we were deep into the woods. It was frightening but amazing. The trees towered over us like giants as we walked. The smell of the woods was so foreign to me it hurt my nose a bit but it was worth it.

I bent down and picked a yellow flower. I didn't know what was brighter the flower or Tweeks hair. I decided both. I stopped Tweek and placed the flower in his hair. "My flower." I said to him. His cheeks went bright pink before he reached for my hand.

Our hands fit like a puzzle and we kept each other company in this comfortable silence. The woods was more than what I dreamt about. It was bigger, and more pretty than anything I'd seen inside the dystopian hell.

Tweek stopped and let my hand go. He bent down and gestured for me to as well. "This is your new home. Always follow this mark." He pointed to a star within a star within a circle. I nodded as Tweek pushed the symbol. It was a button that opened a hatch in the tree trunk.

"Just sit and slide. That's all you gotta do." I nodded and watched as he slid down. I sat next and heard the hatch automatically close once I pushed away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes moved rapidly lights and colors ran past me. Diffrent shades of pink, blue, red, purple, every color you could think of. It hurt my eyes and my head. At the same time though it was like all these lights and colors were purifying me from the filth of South Park.

I heard joyful voices as I neared a normal colored light. I heard music, joyful talking, instruments, etc. It made me happy since I hadn't heard this before. You'd think it would've been like that in the cavern, but it always held a sense of fear. We never were truly safe in the cavern, we always were on high alert and quiet. Here it was loud and held no fear. 

My thought process was interuppted as I hit a hard but soft matress. My bruised and worn out body lay on the matress before something heavy landed on my stomach. 

I groaned in pain as the person quickly got off me and laughed. "I yelled look out Tucker. You should've moved!" Kenny laughed and I assume ran away.

"Ah sorry about Kenny Craig. He's just so lively." I waved it off and tried looking around but to no avail. "Tweek why can't I see?" I heard Tweek clap. "Right so uh I forgot to tell you to close your eyes the ride down." I 'looked' in the direction Tweek was. 

I furrowed my eyebrows took a deep breath and said "why? What the fuck happened to me?" My eyes finally being able to see the shapes and colors of people and not just blobs of colors. 

"Well incase of intruders we decided to kinda rig the slide down. So that when dystopian people come down here their visions get disorientated for some time to give us the  advantage." Tweek finished as he waved a hand in front of my face. I gripped his hand. "I don't know how you forgot to tell me that but now you owe me." I grinned and pulled him close. 

I could feel his breath on my face as I leaned down a bit. His lips looked chapped but I bet they were sweet. 

"Tweek!" 

I growled as I stood straight letting Tweek go as a boy I've never seen before run up to us. "Sorry to bother this moment but people are wondering what to do!" The boy had an English accent and looked like a  girl. Tweek nodded a slight blush still on his face. 

"Okay, I want you Kenny, Butters, and Cartman to gather everyone in the corridor." The boy nodded before running off to complete his task. Tweek looked back up at me his eyes went from serious to soft so fast it was like a switch. 

"I'm sorry Craig but you need to go to the corridor as well. Your a new member here so your gonna have to." I sighed "Where is it?" Tweek took my hand and began to lead me to the corridor. As we walked I noticed this place had almost everything. 

A restraunt or two, living complexes, a clothes store, food store, and a weapon store. It was as if this place was in fact a town on its own. People of all types ran around laughing and playing. I saw couples of the same gender kissing, little kids playing with whatever they wanted. It was like paradise. This place was the definition of pretty.  

Tweek giggled "close your mouth you'll let flies in." Tweek gently closed my mouth and pointed to a huge group of people. "This is the corridor where news and such is told. I gotta go and prepare. I'll see you in an hour or two." Tweek turned to leave but halted. 

He turned back "uh Craig you kinda have to let me go." I looked at our hands. My hand unconsciously was holding onto Tweeks still. I didn't want to let go but I did. Tweek noticed my hesitation and cupped my cheeks. "I'm not dissapearing again. I promise." He kissed my forehead before walking off. 

I placed a hand on my forehead sure as hell that I was blushing like a school girl.

"Craig!" I froze at my name and looked around the crowd. Surely enough there was Kyle waving his hand like crazy. I waved back and headed toward him. 

"I'm glad your safe!" Kyle said hugging me. I looked around us. "What about Stan?" I questioned afraid of the answer. "He went off to find the bathroom." I nodded relief spreading through me. I looked at Kyle his neck bruised just like Clydes was. My neck was probably like that as well.

"Who saved you?" Kyle touched his neck. His cheeks turned a slight pink color. "Th-this guy named Eric." I smirked and said "someone's in love." 

Kyle punched my shoudler "Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's going to get explained a lot more next chapter. Since school is starting back up for me after this 4 day weekend chapters either might be spread out or not, depends how I am mentally and shit, but don't worry this story will continue! 
> 
> If you guys got any questions go ahead and find me on instagram my names Fascinating_redcat! 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed please share leave a kudos, and espically a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

I rubbed my arm and laughed as Kyle's face heated up more and more. He took a breath about to say something when a bell rang throughout the corridor.

Everyone went quiet and turned to a big stage in front. Rebels ran out their colors blending with each other like a rainbow. The rebels all stood at the front of the stage before they jumped down except for four. 

One rebel colored in a red cloak placed his hands behind his back. The mask he wore resembled a bear, markings of red splattered all over it. 

Next to the bear, was Kenny who had his hands in his pockets. Kenny wore an orange cloak, and his mask resembled that of a tiger, black, white and orange markings covering the mask. He had put a lot of effort into it, you could tell even from this far. 

Next to Kenny stood a boy fidgeting. The boy was wearing a baby blue cloak. His mask was that of a rabbt. The all white mask had a few blue splotches here and there but nothing as extreme as the other three. 

Next to the rabbit a person whos hands were clasped and placed in front of them. They wore a light pink cloak. Their mask was diffrent. Their mask was a plain masquerade mask. Or it would've been plain if not for the diffrent symbols and words painted on it. 

The four all stepped back and bowed before Tweek walked out. "Welcome all new members to Colorful Rebellion!" Cheers were heard, you could tell people were pumped. 

"Let me explain what we as a rebellion do! We all are tired of the dystopian societies! We are all tired of the rules of this Oh so 'perfect' society!" People nodded agreeing with Tweek. 

"Well my dear friends I'm here to say that we are here now. And we WILL bring down the dystopian societies! Their rules do not stand here! Here you can be you! And not wear such horrendous masks! Instead you wear what represents you!" Tweek gestured to his mask. His mask was a fox with green around the eye holes and symbols scattered around it.

"I have to admit. This will be hard. They will not go down without a fight. Well neither will we!" Again people cheered and some even cried. 

Tweek raised his hand silencing the crowd. "First we will have to get you settled in! So first off. If you are twelve and under I'm sorry to say you will have to stay in our village until you are of appropriate age to go out. " Kids stomped their feet and grumbled as they were directed towards a diffrent area of the village.

Tweeks smile faded as the kids dissapeared around the corner. "Now since it's all us big kids. It's time to get serious. This, as you all know, is a rebellion. Meaning if you decide to be a part of the fight you have a big risk of death." The crowd was silent, it was the truth and it hit hard. 

"There are three things you could do for this rebellion. One be apart of the Out squad. The Out squad go out and into the dystopia on missions to either aid kids, bring more supplies, and or to sabotage South Park." Teens murmured scared, others looked in deep thought, while a few nodded. As if already deciding to join the Out Squad.

"Two you could stay here in our village and run the shops, train the kids for what they want to do, and keep count of supplies." A lot of teens sighed figuring they'd go with that option instead of the Out squad. Still a lot of teens didn't make a sigh of relief or nod. Instead they waited for the third option. 

"And the third option is you could work in the hospitals or labs. In the hospitals you will see shit, but not as much as we OS see. You will see things you wish you hadn't but you will help us a full amount. In the labs you will work on making weapons, medicines that might help us, etc." Teens nodded at that, some even smiled. 

"With that these four will help you get started. Eric and Kenny" the one in the bear mask followed by Kenny stepped out of the formation "will deal with those who want to be apart of the Outing Squads."

Kenny waved while Eric said "if you would like to be part of the outing squad please head over to the stand on the left." With that the two hopped down and walked over to the stand followed by a few teens.

Tweek continued "if you would like to stay in the village and run shops and the such please follow Pip." The person in light pink stepped forward. "Please head to the stand in the middle please!" He jumped down and was followed by a lot of the teens.

"Now lastly for the hospital and lab please follow Butters." The boy in baby blue finally stepped forward. "Please go to the stand on the right!" He jumped down and ran to the stand followed by a lot more teens.

Tweek looked at the remaining teens. "The rest of you have until midnight tonight to come up with what you want to do. Please think it through clearly." Tweek's smile finally returned as he jumped down the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all chapters for this week so expect those! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as Tweek waded through the crowd towards the OS stand. I grinned and turned to Kyle. "So what are you gonna do?" Kyle looked at me andshrugged. "I mean I really wanna join the Outing Squad but I don't know if in physically prepared." I pinched his cheek. "Hay genius why don't you ask em?" I said letting go.

Kyle face palmed. "Yeah I should. What are you gonna do?" I looked at each stand. "OS no doubt about it." Kyle smirked and said "is it cause Tweeks there?" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit and punched his shoudler. "Shut up." I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked to the OS stand, Kyle following a smirk still on his face.

\---

For the shortest line out of the three stands. It was taking the longest. Kyle and I strained our ears to even catch a bit of what they would ask us, but to no avail. 

Finally we made it to the front and  shoved Kyle behind me. "It's better if I ask em first and you get a bit of time to think." Kyle nodded already deciding on what to do. I stood before Kenny. "Hay Kenny do you guys train us before we go out there?" Kenny thought for a moment.

"Well those we see as physically ready are sent to train for two weeks while those who we think are not ready are sent to train for four weeks." I nodded and looked at myself and said "So where would I be on the scale?" Kenny smirked "I don't know, take off your clothes so I can see better." I watched as Tweek next to Eric slapped Kenny upside the head.

"Criag your on the ready so two weeks for you." Kenny sighed and wrote down my name and then two weeks before asking me a couple questions. 

I saw Kyle walk up to Eric. I smiled he was joining. Kenny then signed a pink slip. "Okay now you need to get your color, and mask." He handed me the slip. "Why do we need masks?" Kenny pointed over to Tweek and said "ask him for questions, hurry on I got people piling behind you." I nodded thanked him and walked over to Tweeks side. 

"Tweek?" He stopped writing and smiled. "Yes Craig?" I grinned and asked "Why do we need to wear masks?" Tweek's smile left. "It's to protect your families and you. If the robots scan your face they can hurt your family, and if the police see you at all they can know who to look for in South Park so you can't go undercover." Tweek finished his smile returning. 

I nodded "Okay thanks, also where am I sleeping?" Tweek looked at my pink slip and groaned. "Kenny the fuck!" Kenny smiled "well I mean I thought you two could share a house sooo your welcome!" He said before turning back to the person before him. Tweek sighed "It's fine I don't mind the company. Anyway you better hurry on to get your color and mask." He said writing on the pink slip and handing it back to me.

I followed a crowd of people heading to the mask place. Seeing as Kyle left me I headed there alone. This actually gave me a chance to look around more. The village as Tweek put it was actually very lively. Kids and animals ran about while teens who had been here for awhile worked and or walked around.

This place was ten times better than South Park. Everything here was made with love and hardwork. It was everything South Park wasn't. I soon found myself in what I assume was the downtown area. The area was decorated with what I only saw in story books. Christmas decorations. 

I stopped walking and earned a glare from the person behind me, but I didn't care. In South Park old traditions were banned. Lots of things were banned. I walked closer and smiled at their beauty. A red flower in a ring structure caught my attention the most. It's smell was beautiful and the pine around it gave it a more outstanding smell. 

I walked down the street still following the ever small crowd a smile on my face. "Craig!" I stopped walking and was tackled by "Clyde! That hurts! Get off dough boy!" Clyde whined and stood up helping me up. "So mean. Anyway what did you sign up for? I signed up for teaching kids." 

I showed Clyde my slip as we walked. "Craig. You know you could die." I nodded. "I won't though. I'm not leaving." Clyde smiled and began talking about anything that came to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read this anymore? 
> 
> Should I stop this story? 
> 
> If you can leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Clyde and I stood in front of a tiny shop. I stared at the black shop. "Henrietta's Masks? Sounds...cool?" Clyde said or more like questioned.

I shrugged and walked in the bell chiming. People walked around surveying the masks. I walked up the counter Clyde running off to stare at some porcelain masks. I rang the bell at the counter "coming!" A voice rang from the back. 

A boy walked out sporting a red streak in his black hair. "Your Henreitta?" I questioned a bit surprised. He sighed and face palmed "do I look like a fucking girl to you?" I shook my head "sorry" I said a bit embarrassed. "I'm Henrietta." A girl walked out now. A black apron on, her hair pulled back by bobby pins. 

"So what can we do for you?" She asked a small smile on her face. "Uh yeah I came here to get a mask?" Showing her my pink slip. She nodded "Michael! Another one!" This time the two walked to the back only to be replaced by a lanky teen. He walked up to me. 

"So exactly what kind do you want?" He questioned already getting to the point. I thought and said "What kind do you have?" Michael smiled and walked around the counter. "We have plastic which most go with but those for a diffrent taste we have porcelain and cotton over here." 

I stopped and stared at a particular mask. It reminded me of the ones they wore back in England when the Black Plague was serious. I touched the case. "What about this one?" Michael smirked "That one's made by Pete. He only does special design masks so your going to have to ask him." I turned to him and nodded. 

Michel went back to the back and came back with the guy with the red streak in his hair. "You interested in my doc mask?" He asked a hint of surprise in his monotone voice. I nodded. Pete stared at me then nodded gesturing me to follow him. 

We walked behind the counter and to the back. Henrietta sat at a table cleaning up a porcelain mask, every now and then picking up her cigarette. A boy who looked to be around twelve working with plastic his hair tied back as he did. Michael sat down taking a deep breath of his cigarette before writing things down at his own work bench. 

"So what exactly do you want it to look like?" I thought for a moment while Pete measured my face and such. "I want it to look like the one you designed except, red eyes, everything black, and instead of it covering my entire head just straps ." Pete started drawing on a notebook. 

After five minutes he held it up. "Like this?" I looked at the drawing and nodded. "Yes!" I said trying my hardest to keep my cool. He grinned "alright let's see...judging by the materials and time I'll need to shape it to you face structure is should be done by. Thursday morning." Pete finished grabbing my pink slip.

"Cool so uh, how much do I owe you?" Pete looked at me perplexed as he wrote on a piece of paper. "Right your new!" He face palmed as he slipped me back the pink slip. "Down here we use coins and stuff, but this is all paid off by the village." Pete said slipping the white piece of paper into his notebook.

"How can I get money?" Pete looked to be in thought for a moment before answering "since you signed up to be in the OS you get paid for that, same as we all have. If shop keepers or kids want masks they have to pay themselves." I nodded understanding the currency system. "Actually little Firkle here wants to be in the OS but he's too young." Pete said chuckling.

The boy working with plastic huffed and threw a spray can at him. "Shut up Pete! Next year I'm joining! I'll be thirteen that's just the right age!" He said flipping Pete off before going back to work. 

Pete chuckled again picking up the spray can. "Remember thursday morning. Now go get your color Tucker." I thanked him and went back our to the front. Clyde smiled and waved running up to me. "Why were you in there?" He questioned as we walked out of the store. 

"I was getting my mask duh." He poked my cheek and complained about how I don't tell him anything as we tried to find where to get my color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw comments earlier and I'll continue. Promise until the very end.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed please share leave a kudos, and especially a comment! 
> 
> And remember if you guys want to talk with me please text me at my instagram account Fascinating_redcat!


	11. Chapter 11

"Clyde stop whining about your feet and help me find the colors shop!" Clyde again whined as he dramatically fell to the floor. I sighed "I'm not carrying your ass." I said about to turn when Clyde grabbed my pant leg. 

"Clyde god d-"

"Is that it?" He said pointing to a shop across from us. I looked at the shop he was pointing at. "W and B's Clothes" the big purple and red sign said. I helped Clyde up and crossed the street. 

We walked inside the bell above the door rang as we were blasted with colors galore. People stood amazed at all the diffrent colors there were. Clyde once again walked off to a few sweaters. 

I sighed and walked to the counter ringing the bell. "Hold on!" A voice from the back of the store yelled out. I waited and waited about to ring the bell when the voice yelled again "sorry! Just another moment!" I sighed I was an impatient person that was sure as hell.

Again I stood waiting leaning on the counter tapping my finger against it. I rang the bell again I heard a yell and two voices converse before a new voice was heard. "Coming!" A girl with pinned up hair came out from the back. 

"Sorry sir, my coworker was trying to handle one too many things." I waved it off "It's fine, I was looking for a place to find my color?" The girl clapped delighted. "Please follow me!" She came out from behind the counter and took me to a display of cloaks. 

"We're the only shop in town specialized in making cloaks, since we were here first. Anyway! Here we have all our designs. We have the basic hang off cloak, hooded cloak, all down cloak, etc!" I looked at the cloaks trying to figure out what would look best on me.

"I think I like the hooded cloak." I said pointing at the enclosed cloak. "My no one ever chooses that one, only one who did was boss Tweek." I looked at the cloak closer. I noticed how there were cuts, sewed up spots, and patches. It was used. "Was this Tweeks old one?" The girl nodded. 

"Aye, he just about had it for five years before asking us to make him a new one, this time with colors." I stared at her before turning back to the cloak. "You guys kept it?" Wendy clasped her hands. "Why of course! It was our founders first cloak! The one we first made him when we were only around ten years old!" She said her eyes softening.

"That place took all the youth outta us, imperfect, lesbians, ugly. Aye exactly those words. They never leave your head. Bebe and I know, we never have forgotten. Tweek and our fellow friends down here haven't forgotten. We never will." A tear fell down her cheek, but a smile clear on her face. 

"We knew what was at risk, but we escaped. We left with the help of one adult." I watched as she placed her hand on the cloak that was the longest. "Best dad you ever could've asked for." She said more tears running down her face. "He's still here isn't he?" She looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I responded looking at the cloak. 

She turned to me "It's unbelievable how you've grown Craig." She said tears still flowing smile still bright. I felt bad not being able to remember her name. "Wish you could've come with us when it happened." She said wiping the tears off her face. "But here you are now. And I know you'll protect Tweek, and everyone here." She said her eyes flashing. 

"Right then! Let's go find your color!" She turned and headed to another part of the store adorned with diffrent color clothes and accessories. "Look at all the colors, all right, now which shade catches your eyes the most?" I looked at the shades. My eyes repeatedly landing on the darker shades. 

"Dark" I said confident in my decision. "Righty-o!" She took all the lighter shades off. Dark shades were all that remained. "Now last step what color catches your eye." My eyes went row by row finally landing on a color named night sky blue. 

I pointed at the color "Night Sky Blue? Alrighty!" She took the color out of the slot and placed the other shades back in. She walked back to the counter humming. "Pink slip?" I slipped it out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Okay, one night sky blue hooded cloak for Craig Tucker. Should be ready by Thursday night." She handed my slip back. "You bring that wih you when you come pick it up alright?" I nodded finally remembering her name. "Thank you Wendy" I smiled and waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter on Thursday, lots of stuff came up and I had to just relax for a bit, but now I'm back and good.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Clyde and I talked and talked all the way to the residence areas. We walked inside people sat on the couches in the lobby. The boy at the front desk did nothing but watch the TV next to him occasionally helping those who needed it. Clyde and I shrugged walking up to him.

"Hello! Welcome to Midnight Flower Hotel! How may I help you?" The boy greeted his eyes glued to the screen before him. Clyde showed him a blue slip while I showed him my pink slip. "Oh! New residents!" The boy cheerily said finally looking at our faces, well more specifically Clyde's face. 

The boys cheeks faintly heated up as he quickly turned around with Clyde's slip. I nudged Clyde who seemed to be oblivious. "What?" He said confused. I shook my head "nevermind" I said. The boy turned back around shakily giving Clyde his room key. "Your room is on the fifth floor, I'll be here to answer any questions." He said not looking up the entire time. 

He took my slip about to turn around but paused. "Uh" He looked at the slip then back to me "Mr.Tucker this is also Tweeks room?" I shyly nodded "yeah, but he said he's okay with it." I said also gesturing to Tweeks signature at the very bottom. 

The boy nodded unlocking a drawer and handing me the key. "Your room is on the top level, have a nice night!" I nodded "Thank you uhh" the boy smiled "My names Kevin!" I nodded again "than you Kevin have a nice night." He nodded and went back to staring at the tv.

"He was nice." Clyde said as we walked into the elevator clicking out floor buttons. "Mhm" I responded yawning and stretching. "You look very tired." Clyde said watching the numbers overhead change.

"No duh, we litteraly almost died and now we're in a rebellion. I'm exhausted!" Clyde remained silent. "Your thinking about him aren't you?" I questioned silently eyeing the bracelet dangling from Clyde's bruised wrist.

I watched as he hugged me "I miss him Craig." I hugged him back petting his head. "I do too Clyde, but you gotta remember, he'd want you to be happy and live. Don't quit now. And besides you've got me and Tweek now." Clyde sniffed and seperated from me hearing the door ding.

"Thanks Craig, I'll see you tommorrow. Night." Clyde said a small smile present on his face. I watched Clyde turn and walk down the hall before the doors closed.

The rest of the elevator ride my head swirled with thoughts. Is my family safe? Most importantly my little sister. Would anyone there rat us out? Did anyone else survive? 

All these thoughts vanished with the ding of the elevator. I stepped out and surveyed the hall. All the rooms except five were blocked off. Both left and right had around twenty rooms but only six seemed to be occupied. 

I walked down the right first. The first door that was occupied was baby blue and numbered sixty-six. The one next to it was orange and labeled sixty-seven. Room sixty-eight had the colors purple and light red. That was the last room on the right that were occupied. The rest had signs saying "unoccupied". 

I look down at my room key. "Sixty-three, so it's to the left?" I shrugged and walked to the left side. Sixty-five was a pink door. Sixty-four was a red door. Finally sixty-three was green. At this point I had become aware that is you were apart of the OS squad you would have a colored door. So then Tweeks neighbor was Eric, the stern and big guy. 

I didn't know weather to knock or just walk right in so I decided to use my manners. I knocked once, twice, three times. No answer. I unlocked the door and walked in. I turned on the lights and closed the door locking it behind me. 

I saw a sign that said "Please take off your shoes" Before me. I followed the rules and took them off finally being able to walk inside. I looked around the tiny hallway that led further inside. It was full of photos. The one that caught my eyes however was of a man surrounded by seven kids.

I stared at the photo for awhile before moving into the living room. It was neat and it smelled like coffee and vanilla. I searched for the light but was stopped when I was tackled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun!!!!! I'm sorry I'm on shark week and very emotional.
> 
> Also! If you guys want to make fanart of my story please go right ahead just please show me at my instagram account Fascinating_redcat! I'd love to see fanart!
> 
> Anyways! Please share, leave a kudos, and espically a comment.


	13. Chapter 13

My head hit the floor with a thud as, what I could only make out to be, a blade was pushed against my neck. A figure hovered over me their face hidden by the cloak. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was litteraly paralyzed with fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" I smiled and said "Tweek, it's me. Craig." Tweek immediately froze and jumped off hitting his head against the coffee table. "Craig! Jesus christ! I'm sorry!" He stood up and slammed his hand against the light. The living room lit up revealing the mess that was Tweeks apartment.

I looked around. Coffee cups lay in the floor, papers littered all over, clothes over every piece of furniture. "Jesus looks like a tornado swept by here." I said picked up what seemed to be a month old sandwich in a bag. I grimced at the smell and dropped it. "Do you never clean?" Tweek stepped over the litter and clothes.

"Well I never really get a chance to. I usually get home around...two in the morning. I get a one hour break. So I eat, take a shower, relax, then change again and head out." I turned to him "one hour?" I questioned searching the drawers for trash bags.

"Yeah, we plan our roots in the morning at four. Figure out what supplies we need or whatever we're going to do which takes around an hour or two. Then we make the run which can last from one hour to five." I listened to Tweek explain his schedule, finally finding the trash bags. I opened one and started dumping the litter into it.

Tweek looked at me, I stopped "continue, I'm listening." He jumped a bit but continued "then when we get back we take inventory or hold a news meeting. Which the bakes around three hours. Then the Our Squad gets one hour, or two depending in the day, to rest. After that rest we train the new recruits." I tied the plastic bag and threw it at him. "That's nice and all but you need to take care of yourself."

I opened another trash bags and again began dumping all the litter. "Go throw that out and come back." He stared at me then nodded already on his way out. I sighed " _this guy's gonna be the end of me._ " I said to myself, tying the trash back and putting it by the door. I walked around collecting the cups and plates scattered all over. Some were somewhat fresh, others seemed to be weeks, even months old.

Tweek walked back in picking up the trash back and said "you don't have to do this." I stopped and looked at him. He still shook and twitched ever so slightly. "Yeah, but I live here now, and I said I'd take care of you and I will." Gesturing to take the trash out I heard him giggle and walk out closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~

By the time we were done cleaning the apartment Tweek had about thirty minutes left to rest. He stared at the dishes and rolled up his sleeves about to start but I settled my hand on his. "Go rest. I'll take care of the rest." He shook his head and kept rolling his sleeves. I sighed and grinned _'still so persistent.'_

"Fine, but after your done with those go rest. Alright?" I heard him hum as a response. I stared at the two baskets of laundry. "Does this place have a laundry room?" I yelled into the kitchen. He turned off the water and concentrated on a dish. He raised his hand and scratches the bacm of his head, I assume hew was trying to recall. I leaned against the counter.

"Yes!" He said a smile on his face "It's in the basement!" He turned back around around and continued his duty of washing the dishes. I smiled and picked up the all whites basket and made for the door. "Wait where are you going?" Tweek said running to me. "Laundry room Tweek, don't worry, I'll come back." He bit his lip. His candy green eyes held fear.

I grinned and set the basket down. "You said you'd come back and you did. I'll do the same." I gently place a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and nodded walking back to the kitchen. I waited for the water to resume before I picked up the basket and headed down to the basement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to dedicate this chapter to PowderPills! They made a beautiful picture of Tweek in his cloak! It's so beautiful I cried a bit! If you guys would like to see it you can see it on my instagram account Fascinating_redcat! 
> 
> If you want to show me your art please send it to me or tag me in it on instagram! Or if you just want to say hi!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	14. Chapter 14

The elevator ride down to the basement was a quiet eerie one. The elevator would produce a squeak every so often making you think it was going to crash down. In the end it didn't. I was glad to rush out of the elevator. I took in a fresh breath, but coughed as a result. The odor of the basement was a strong scent of lavender, bleach, and dirty clothes.

"How fun" I grumbled tightening my hold on the basket and walking further into the basement. I turned the corner the laundry room was lined wall to wall in machines. The dull gray walls splattered with colors from what must've been the kids. Though no one seemed to mind as it gave the dull room a huge splash of color.

I walked over to an empty machine and threw the clothes in. I looked around the room only three people seemed to be in here at the moment. Which was good less of a crowd to deal with in my opinion. I then realized I didn't have any bleach or laundry detergent nothing. I let out a low growl and looked at the other three. _'Which one seemed the most friendliest?'_ I thought examining the three.

I finally decided on a boy twitching and muttering to himself. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder "excuse me?" He turned to me "yes? FUCK!" He covered his mouth. "Uh yeah do you mind if I can have some bleach and laundry detergent?" He smiled a bit and nodded. He kept muttering and releasing curses out of his mouth at random.

It was funny but I felt bad for him so I kept my mouth shut. "H-here BITCH you go!" He gave me the bleach and detergent. "Thank you! I'll return it soon!" He nodded and went back to folding his clothes.

He was a nice guy, a bit on the weird side, but weren't we all? I put a cup of bleach into the white load and then detergent. I quickly ran back to the elevator to get the other basket of clothes. Again the squeaking and once a bang. This place is going to get on my nerves.

I walked into Tweeks apartment and made my way to the other basket. I froze my view of Tweek couldn't have been more beautiful. He lay on the couch cuddling my mask wrapped tightly in a blanket. I walked over to him and placed another kiss on his forehead before grabbing the basket and leaving.

~~~~~~  
Tweek must've left by now. That much was evident as it's been more than an hour trapped down here. After I loaded the rest of the clothes into the machine I decided to help the guy who let me borrow his bleach and detergent. Good guy his name was Thomas and the reason he wasn't "pretty" was because of his Tourette syndrome. He told me about how his parents didn't even want him but before they could turn him in Tweek and the Outing Squad saved him.

After Thomas was done he had to leave so that left me with the two other people in the laundry room. I didn't know them and personally I didn't want to but one of them had a diffrent plan.

"So your the boy Tweek came down here with!" I looked up from a magazine I found. A girl with red hair and shit tons of make up stood before me. "Yeah and?" I said continuing to read the magazine. "Ya know Tweek never connected with anyone down here. He would pretty much ignore everyone besides the big four." I peeked up at her.

"So why are you telling me this?" I questioned closing the magazine. "Cause you gotta remember buddy, he's the leader of this rebellion. I respect the guy, bless his heart and all but if you get too attached he might just break you." I narrowed my eyes and stood up "Don't talk about Tweek like that. You don't know him as well as I do." She grinned "used to." I narrowed my eyes.

"That was a long time ago I assume. Tweek was one of the firsts ones down here. Which was around a decade ago. People change honey! It's a thing and it sucks." I heard the machine ding signaling it's end of the cycle. "Just you wait!" A hand slammed down behind her making us both jump.

"Leave the guy alone Red." The guy in all black said. "Fuck you Damein." She growled before walking back to her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to 130! Whaat!? My gosh! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed my story that much! 
> 
> If any of you want to talk, and or ask me questions please go right ahead and do so on my instagram Fascinating_redcat! I'm on instagram a lot! So I'll possibly answer right away! Or if you made fanart and would like to show me go ahead and do that on my instagram as well! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

The guy named Damein walked up to me sighing. "Sorry about her." He said playing with the pendent around his neck. "Don't listen to her. Tweeks actually a really nice guy. Doesn't do anything that might endanger the town and doesn't hurt anyone!" He said saying anyone in the direction of Red.

"It's fine, the names Craig by the way." He grinned "Damien as you already heard Red's big mouth say." We chuckled as we heard Red growl and gather her stuff up. "So I assume Tweek saved you?" Damein shook his head. "Nah, my boyfriend Pip did actually." I grinned "No shit?" He shook his head "No shit my friend. Pip is small in size but god damn is he good at fighting. Never seen anyone move twin blades as fast as Pip did." His eyes gather a glimer in them.

"Pip was fucking amazing. He had sliced clean through the robot. Then when he turned to me he had the most cutest and inoccent face on him. I knew he was the one then and there." Damein's eye let off such a  4 '   it was like the ocean at sunset for a minute.

"Damein?" A gentle British voice called out. "Down here!" Damein called pushing himself off the washing machine and meeting Pip halfway. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Damein questioned.

Pip gently smiled "I actually came to get someone and didn't kn-Craig!" Pip made eye contact with me smiling brighter. "You are the one I'm looking for! Sorry to bother you but you need to come to training!" I furrowed my brows "but what about Tweek's clo-" Damien walked over to me placing a hand on my shoudler.

"I got it for you. I'll just leave it outside your room door don't worry." I smiled a bit "Thanks Damien. So Pip where do we go?" Pip smiled a mischievous smile before walking down the hall. I felt a chill go up my spine before waving bye to Damien.

~~~~~~  
Beleive it or not but this place had a sky and at the moment it was night. The moon was visible but the stars were not. That upset me but we can't all have what we want, we just gotta deal with what we do have. Pip took me and a few other trainees, including Kyle and Stan, to the farthest part of the town.

It was an area full of wildlife and the such, like the outskirts of the town. Pip stopped and turned around "now! Trainees here is where your first session begins!" Pip stepped back putting his hands up fists clenched his footing changed. 

He once again smiled before other trainees were pushed with us. We all stood afraid and confused as Pip raised a fist. "DEFEND YOURSELVES!" He opened his fist four more from the Outing Squad came jumping out from the skies attacking us.

Some of us screamed not knowing what to do. The five of the Outing Squad punched, kicked, and various other things to get us to submit or show them our power. Kyle stood frozen afraid when Kenny came around to us. He came running aiming to Kyle.

Kyle raised his arms fear clear in his eyes. Kenny made impact with Kyle's stomach. Kyle coughed up saliva and fell on his back. "Too slow and weak." Kenny turned to me already running at me. I lowered my arms and watched his movements.

 _'He's fast and he has no openings in vital areas, stomach no, face no, arms no, legs...yes.'_ I ran at him he smirked and swerved around me. "I got you!"

"No I got you." I swiveled around ducking and punching the back of his knee. He fell quickly. I tackled him punching his stomach as he did to Kyle. "Well done Tucker." Kenny pulled an orange safety pin out of his pocket and pinned it to me. "Now get off me." I did as he wanted and walked to Kyle.

He looked at me and smiled "I'm sorry I let you guys down." Stan walked up beside me, a baby blue pin on him. Kids were still fighting, Kyle still had a chance. I pulled Kyle up and pushed him. "How are you going to save Ike and your family if you give up so easily?" His green eyes grew tears welding up in them.

"Hay! Kyle!" Stan and I turned to see Eric walking up to us. Kyle clenched his feet and turned around hope and fire in his eyes. "Let's go fatass!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know!
> 
> "Author where the fuck have you been!?" Well I've been fucked, I'm having problems and am stressed out cause finals are coming but I'm not done yet, and I got another idea for a story BUT I don't what ship I should do it for! 
> 
> I'm thinking maybe:  
> Firkle x Ike (South Park)  
> Bill x Dipper (Gravity Falls)
> 
> OR another! So if you guys please can comment down below what ship I should do that'd be great! 
> 
> Also if you guys want to make fanart about the story please go right ahead I would love to see what you all come up with! Just message it to me on instagram and I'll give you a shout out for it! 
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you all enjoyed please share the story, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle and Eric circled each other Stan and I watched curious and afraid. We were afraid of what injuries Kyle would receive and how far Eric would go. Kyle stopped and ran at Eric, he was going to tackle him.  Or so we thought. Kyle at the last minute skidded beneath Eric's legs and punched the back of his right knee. 

Kyle turned to me and smirked. He had copied my moves. Kyle stood sitting on Cartman's back pulling his arms back. "Say mercy!" Eric chuckled before throwing Kyle off him. Kyle landed right in front of us with a thud and groan. Eric stood and ran at Kyle though again Kyle took the upper hand. Gathering dirt and throwing it at Eric he screamed in pain and covered his eyes.

Kyle quickly stood tackling Eric to the ground. Eric fell with a thud and groaned in agony. "Mercy" Eric said as if he had just woken up from a ten hour nap. Eric reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a red safety pin. 

He pinned it onto Kyle and smirked "Good work Jew." Eric said before walking off to the others. Kyle stared at the pin on his shirt probably surprised as we are. He turned around a smile on his lips as he ran at us arms spread wide ready for a hug. 

I let Stan receive the hug while I laid my hand on his shoudler. Kyle opened his mouth to speak but was interuppted by a whistle. The three of us turned staring ahead at the Outing Squad. Tweek once again at the head. He smiled and said "very impressive out of the one hundred and one recruits fifty five made it past the first test!" 

The fifty five (counting us) that all seem to have safety pins all clapped and cheered.  The remaining forty or so all stared at the ground dissapointed in themselves. Tweek whistled again "Now the forty six who did not pass do not worry, you will just have to train longer, and when we think you are ready we will do the test again. For now please go home and treat your wounds." They did just as told and left.

Tweek smiled and clapped his hands. "We expected less to be able to pass but to have fifty five pass is beyond amazing! So Eric will explain your training schedules!" Eric sighed and took Tweeks place at the head.

"On Mondays you all will train your speed with Pip. You will meet Pip at the tracks by 6:00 am and train from then till 3:00 pm!" People groaned others jumped adrenaline pumping in their veins. Eric took a breath "Tuesday you will train your strength with me! You will meet me at the Outing Squad gym from 5:00 am to 3:00 pm!" People around us nodded aware of the responsibilities they had.

"On Wednesdays you will train your intelligence with Butters! You will meet Butters at the Outing Squad classroom at 10:00 am to 4:00 pm!" That was just school here, actually maybe not seeing as they might teach us strategies and the such.

"Thursdays you will train your fist to fist combat with Kenny! You will meet Kenny at the Battle arena from 5:00 am to 3:00 pm!" People at this point all stood quielty or wrote down the times and places on their arms with pens the Outing Squad had passed out. 

"Finally Fridays you will train with your weapons with Tweek! You all will meet Tweek at the Battle arena from 5:00 am to 5:00 pm! Any later than 5:30 am and you will be forced to stay longer!" Eric nodded to Tweek and stepped back letting Tweek take the head once more. 

"Saturdays and Sundays are off for you trainees! And we plan to have you fit and ready in around five weeks! So expect a lot of sore and tortures days! But all in all this is to free ourselves and our families from that dystopian hell. We will make this happen one way or another!" Tweek said punching the air following by other trainees and the Outing Squad members behind him. 

"Remember trainees wear comfortable clothes, and the schedule starts next week! Dismissed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read this anymore? 
> 
> Please share, leaves a kudos, and especially a comment!


	17. Chapter 17

After we were dismissed the days went by fast. When we came here it was Sunday, which was spent teaching Tweek how to cook. Monday was spent watching what little channels this place had, which was mostly re-runs of beloved shows. Tuesday was spent going around town with Clyde, Stan, and Kyle. Clyde spent the first of his money getting us some new stuff. 

"Clyde dude seriously you don't have to get me this!" Kyle said guilt evident in his voice. Clyde chuckled "listen here jewfro your getting this damn necklace weather you like it or not." Clyde said paying for the necklace. The necklace was green with a red "E.C" carved into it. "Ya Cartman fanboy." Clyde finished before tugging us out of the peculiar shop. 

Wednesday was spent cleaning Tweek's apartment that somehow had become dirty again. Tweek slept on the couch his soft snoring echoing throughout the apartment. Tweek hadn't been home since Sunday. When he said he was busy he really was busy. Busy making this damn place a mess that is.

Thursday was the day I went out to retrieve my mask and color. The streets were pretty busy at the moment as people rushed about shopping or just walking around with friends. Guess it was just a normal everyday thing, seeing as when we were with Clyde it was exactly like this. 

I walked into Henrietta's Masks and up to the counter ringing the bell. Pete was the first to walk out "Tucker welcome back." He gestured for me to come around and to the back. I followed him into the back where the others seemed to be finishing off orders. Firkle set a cresent mask to the side, Henrietta was putting the final touches to a coyote mask, and Michael was handing Firkle a slip. 

Pete came back to me handing me a wooden box. "Well Tucker it took me awhile but it's done. Try it on to see if it fits well." I set the box down on a coffee table nearby and opened it. The mask's eyes glistened with the light touching it. I caught my breath before picking it up. The mask was lighter than what I expected, don't get me wrong it was good just surprising. 

I strapped the mask around my head and looked around. Things had somewhat of a red tint, but not much as other colors were still noticeable. The mask's beak carried what I assume was scented oils. The straps around my head fit perfectly, the shape of the mask was perfect and comfortable. I took off the mask and turned to Pete "well?" 

I smiled "It's perfect."  I said placing it back in the wood box. Pete smiled and patted my back "pleasure doing business with you, I'll see you later." He did a two finger salute before sitting next to Firkle and helping him with a mask. I grinned a bit and closed the box walking out of the shop. 

"Craig! Wait! Stop!" I froze in my tracks on my way home. I stepped to the side to avoid getting bumped into and watched as Tweek ran towards me. I smiled and waved watching his small figure struggle against the crowd. 

Tweek leaned his head onto my chest as he panted his green cloak gripped tightly to his chest. "Ah sorry I was going to m-meet you at home but I saw you walking and just called you." He stood straight and pointed behind him "you want to catch a bite to eat for uh...brunch?" I stared at him for at moment watching as he squirmed under my gaze. I leaned down and kissed his forehead nodding.

"You don't even have to ask just lead the way." Tweek's face was bright red before a smile grew on his face and he grabbed my hand. "Then I'll do just that!" Tweek said happily leading me through the crowd and to a restraunt next to Henrietta's Masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I know another filler but don't worry tommorrow will hold more backstory and how (some) things came to be and prepare for some FLUFF! 
> 
> Also fanart is an a-okay in my book just please tag me on it on instagram or should I get tumblr again???? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	18. Chapter 18

The restraunt's name was in bright white letters against a black background. "Damein's Got The Meal" I smirked and chuckled "It's such a weird name." I said aloud my chuckling not stopping. "Damien?" I shook my head "No the restraunt's name."

A hand clasped my shoulder "Well I was on the spot and I had to get a name in with the paperwork." I turned red eyes meeting my blue eyes. "Hi Damien!" Tweek said fist bumping Damien. "Is that your guys thing?" I questioned letting a small smile rise.

Tweek nodded "after Pip saved him they got surrounded and I came in to help Pip. In the end Damien walked up to me and fist bumped me, and from then on we've just done it." Damien nodding ruffling Tweeks hair. Tweek and Damien looked like siblings, which was fucking adorable if you asked me.

"Damien can we get a table?" Damien looked down at a book on the podium he stood behind. "Umm yeah luckily we have one last table for two." Damien whistled and a girl came running "yes?" She said panting a bit. "Nichole, please show these two to the last two seater." She stood up straight and nodded picking up two menus and two sets of utensils.

She motioned for us to follow her. While walking through the restraunt I noticed just how this place was. There were actually families here and it was beautiful.   Two dads, two moms, one mom one dad, anything you didn't see in South Park you defenitly would see here. That got me to thinking "would I make a good dad?" I shut my mouth. Tweek turned to me "What was that?" He asked a bright smile on his face.

"Uh I asked would you like to split dessert?" He thought for a moment before nodding "sure! Though no promises on having self control! This place makes the best desserts!" We sat down and Nichole took her leave. I turned and looked out the window to my right. People still rushed about shopping and having a plain fun time.

Tweek placed his color on the table letting it make a thump. "Geez Tweek what's in there?" I asked placing the box next to the bundle. "Just my fixed up mask. Henrietta is the best at it." Tweek finished scanning the menu. "Can I see it?" He looked up at me and shrugged "go ahead, no need to ask."

I pulled the bundle close and unwrapped it. The mask was peiced back together somehow, with what I might never know. My brows furrowed remembering Tweeks mask had broken because of me. I bit my lip and traced the designs on the mask afraid if I push too hard it'll break again. One symbol on the left cheek of the mask I knew as the pentagram symbol. The right side had the symbol of love, a heart. The mask held all sorts of symbols on it. Honesty, loyalty, courage, open-minded, and one that struck me hard lonely.

_'Was Tweek lonely?'_

"-aig"

_'Why was he lonely?_

"Craig."

_'Was it because he left his family behind?'_

"CRAIG!"

I jumped my grip on the mask tightening. "Ah sorry Craig didn't mean to scare you I was just gonna ask, what do you want to split for dessert?" I blinked remembering where we were. "Uh...pie?" Tweek's smile returned "chocolate strawberry pie!" He smiled setting the menu down and locking his eyes with mine.

"Craig what's wrong?" I blinked not knowing how to answer his question. "I...I don't know." I answered honeslty, I sure as hell didn't know what was wrong with me, hopfully he took that as an answer. Tweek leaned towards me kissing my cheek. "Please talk to me."

"What's the story behind this place? Who helped you guys escape? How was this place created?" Tweek sat back down and stared at his mask a small smile etching onto his features. "Well...it happened when we were about seven years old and we got sick of everything."

Nichole came by pausing Tweek. I sighed as Tweek ordered for us.

 _'Do I really want to know?'_ I questioned looking up at Tweek who laughed at what Nichole said.

_'Yes...I do'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was souppoused to post this yesterday but at the current moment I'm going through some stuff but don't worry I'll you to keep posting! 
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	19. Chapter 19

The sky was dull. The houses dull. The people dull. All except for seven of my friends. 

The rain pounded hard against my back as I ran down the street to our safe place. The night sky held no stars my father told us about. It held no moon, no life, no nothing. I hated-no despised it. I despised everything about this place. The constant  need to hide ourselves from the robots that roamed the streets to throw us over the wall for being ugly.

I slowed my steps down to a walk then to a complete stop string metallic steps coming towards me. I panicked frozen to place as the steps got louder and louder. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. Then I felt soft, but wet fabric drop on me and the person hide me in what I can only assume was a bush. I listened to the metallic footsteps reach were I was. My heart screaming as I wanted to burst out and run home. The metallic footsteps soon turned and faded away from me.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the person help me out of the bush. "Son I always told you to run through bushes!" My dad angrily said to me picking me up and running to our safe place. "I'm sorry dad. I just...I was late and really wanted to see them." My dad sighed chuckling a bit before we plunged into a sand box. We fell for a short moment before landing on a matress. 

We stood up and walked down the tunnel before reaching the main area. My firends crowded around something whispering sweet nothings. I was confused before Bebe turned around and run at us "Mr.Tweak! Craig he...he's hurt!" She said her eyes red from crying. I felt my eyes widen as I ran past Bebe and to Craig. His eyes widened and red. His face pale instead of its usual tan. His mouth open wide as if he was frozen in time. 

"Craig!" I rushed forward and hugged him digging my face into his chest. I held his cold hands and looked up at him. "Craig please come back to me." His eyes moved rapidly as if he was on high alert. I let his hands go and turned his head towards me. "Craig please. Look at me it's okay." His eyes met mine they narrowed, his mouth closed and he tackled me into a hug. "It was awful. Fucking awful!" He breathed into my chest as he tightly hugged me.

My dad came up to us "What was awful Craig?" He said squatting down to drape a blanket over us. "The...the pits! They're full of bodies!" I saw my dad furrow as he tapped his mask against the floor. "What pits son?" He questioned. Craig hugged me tighter "the pits at the back of the main factory. They...they kill them! The uglies! The throw them into the pit!" Craig cried tears running down his pale face. My dad remained silent and stood back up. 

My friends gathered around him. "What will happen to us?" Bebe questioned fear clearly in her eyes. "What'll we do sir?" Wendy asked next passion in her black eyes. "Let's rebel!" We all stopped our thoughts and prayers and turned to Gregory. He was the tallest of the kids and loved to cause trouble if only for this dystopian hell. 

He stood next to my dad. "Sir! Last I saw the pits aren't there anymore! It's as if they got a new order all together! My theory is that they throw them over the wall now!" My dad dropped his mask. "How do you know Gregory?" My dad questioned staring at the boy. Gregory smiled "My dad works at the factory when my mother drops me off at school we drop him off first." 

We all listened hope beginning to well up inside us. "And there are other rebellions about! Haven't you seen people climb the walls! Robots at night run past our houses from their duties and to the wall! As if trying to kill the pest before they get away!" My dad bit his lip and looked at Craig and then to all of us. "I'm going to look into what Gregory said. Next week we meet Friday at this exact time." 

My firends nodded and with that we all left the safe place and back to our hells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now diving into the past of Tweek! 
> 
> More chapters to come!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment!


	20. Chapter 20

My dad was out a lot since our last meeting, I guess you could call it. I saw him in the mornings and sometimes at night. When Friday rolled around he wrapped a cloak around me and picked me up running through the bushes to our safe place.

The rest of my friends were there except "where's Craig?" Pip beat me with the question. "He didn't want to come back after what happened with the pit. I went to his house but he told me no." I looked down at my hands remembering how he used to hold my hand. Guess not anymore. 

My chest hurt for some reason but that wasn't important now. My dad had gathered us all here for a reason. "Okay first off I'd like to ask you kids. Do you want to leave?" We all froze "What do you mean leave?" Erik asked his face turning into confusion. "I mean leave all this behind. The dull skies, fake plants, the dystopia known as South Park." Gregory stood up "I would like to." 

After that we all stood up one by one the last time stand being Butters. "Oh hamburgers I'm leaving this place!" He said a small smile on his face. My dad smiled "first put these on." My dad passed us cloaks similar to the one he had wrapped around me. 

My friends took a couple of minutes to wrap the cloaks around themselves. "Now dispose of the masks. Drop them and leave them." We all stared at the masks afraid at what would happen. I took a deep breath and let it fall. A thud sounded, but didn't echo like most things did in our safe place. My friends all did the same dropping them and listening to the thuds they made.

"Now you are all going to follow my movements as we move, alright?" We nodded as we practiced mimicking my dad's movements. He walked around the room in small steps so it would be easier for us. In minutes we all got into a good rhythm. 

The night sky was black as we moved throughout the dark. The only light coming from the lights within the houses. The only nose being the loud thumps of the robots. They were always so loud even if you were miles away you could still hear their thumps. It was alarming whenever one of the thumps would go off rhythm. It made us all stop in our tracks, one fatal move would ruin it all. Then again isn't our plan to get over the wall? 

My dad soon stopped and stood. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that we had made it to the wall. The wall was bigger than what it seemed to be from where we usually resided. The wall from where we reside was short and thin. This wall however, was taller than the main factory and from what we could tell was really thick.

I watched as my dad paced as if waiting. I looked at my friends. Wendy and Bebe were sitting against a tree talking. Eric was examining the cloak as if he didn't like it. Butters and Pip leaned back to back staring at the deep black sky. It didn't even seem like a sky but an abyss. Gregory was keeping a look out for any robots or for anyone at that. I turned back to the wall and reached out. 

The cold smooth rock felt horrible against my fingers. It wasn't fully rock or stone or concrete. I could feel the metal and plastic in it. It felt rather uncomfortable and unfriendly. I bent down and picked up a rock. I carved into the wall using the rock. It didn't particularly carve but it left streaks. 

I kept "drawing" with the rock. I walked left, then right, then left again. Soon I was done and sat in the plastic grass and stared at the drawing before me. The rock left behind white streaks against the gray wall. South Park would not be happy about this, but did I care? 

I didn't at all, because the drawing was more important to me than this stupid town. The drawing depicted what we only saw in story books. Bright blue open skies. Millions of stars. Woods and wildlife running about. Most importantly it depicted everyone I loved outside the wall and running about the woods.

The rare pleasant moment halted when thumps echoed closer to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!!! Cliffhanger! Hahahahahahaha!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying so far! 
> 
> Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! 
> 
> Byeeeee!


	21. Chapter 21

Thump 

It stopped in front of where we were.

Thump

It took a step into the tiny fake woods.

Thump 

It was now ten trees away from us.

Thump, nine trees away.

Wendy and Bebe clung to each other.

Thump, eight tress away.

Butters and Pip stood pulling the girls behind a thick tree.

Thump, seven trees away.

Gregory grabbed Eric and helped him climb a tree.

Thump, six trees away.

My dad looked worried but confident at the top of the wall.

Thump, five trees away.

My legs gave out beneath me inches away from my dream.

Thump, four trees away.

It's white eyes clear in the darkness of the night.

Thump, three trees away.

It stopped and stared at me. 

No thump came but a click did. It's eyes faded from white to red. It's left claw clicked and changed to a saw. It's other stayed as a claw.

Thump, thump, thump.

One inch away from my trembling body. It knew I wanted out. It knew and it had a new command. It wasn't to throw into the pit or over the wall, but to kill on sight.

It's claw reached out and clamped around my throat raising me into the air. I squirmed and fought kicking at it's metallic chest. I pleaded for my dad to come, Gregory, Wendy, Bebe, Eric, Pip, Butters, Craig. 

The saw was raised and brang down straight for my head. I closed my eyes. I knew it wouldn't stop it, but it would prevent me the temporary pain. 

Nothing came or maybe I was already dead. I felt it's claw around me but no pain. I opened my eyes. The sight before me was truly horrifying. 

"G-GREGORY!" I heard Bebe scream. Gregory's stomach spilled out before him as a branch lay beside him. The robot fell back the saw cut off its own head. The red eyes dimmed and finally turned completely off. The claw released me giving me a chance to breath after what seemed like hours. 

I caught my breath and crawled to Gregory. "Wh-y?" I coughed as I stared into his dark brown eyes. He smiled and cupped my cheek. "Y-ou need t-o s-ee the st-ars. I lo-ve you Twee-k." His eyes faded away his bloody grip loosened. I hugged Gregory's body close to mine. 

I stood up angry. Angry at this stupid place, that robot, but most importantly my dad. I turned around there beside my dad were three more people. Cloaks around them as well. I walked up to them "He believed in you." I said to the rebels. 

One rebel a girl around sixteen scoffed "kid was stupid to have thrown himself in like that." The two other rebels and my dad glared at her, but before they could say anything I gripped her hair. I pulled her down into the grown.

"Ah! You little brat!" I gripped her head and slammed it into the bloody mess around Gregory. "Apologize." 

She said nothing. 

I gritted my teeth "APOLOGIZE YOU STUPID SLUT!" 

Again nothing I kicked her side and picked up the branch Gregory had. "You have five seconds to apologize!" I slammed the branch down next to her. Her eyes wide stared at me before she turned back to Gregory's still body.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry." I slammed the branch down and sat down next to Gregory's body. 

I felt everyone's eyes watch me as I tried to put everything back inside Gregory. Soon Eric sat on the other side of Gregory and began helping. Bebe and Wendy soon joined as well cleaning up the blood as best they could. Pip and Butter came next saying prayers that Gregory definitely would've loved to hear.

We all stood staring down at him afraid that if we touch him he'll fall apart again. Then a cloak was draped over him. We backed up and watched as the girl wrapped Gregory's body into the cloak and hosted him up. "Tie him to my back PC." She said as one of the other rebels did as told. She walked up to the wall and tied a rope around her waist before beginning to climb. 

"She feels bad." We turned to the rebels and my dad. "She'll get him safely across. Right now that robot alerted the main factory. We need to get everyone over that wall right now." The boy named PC picked up Wendy and Bebe and tied them securely to himself before heading to the wall.

My dad hosted Eric and me onto him and made his way over to the wall. The last rebel took Pip and Butters and soon joined in climbing the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hurt. Like a lot. But I did it. It's done please don't kill me. Forgive me!!!!!
> 
> ALSO I got my Tumblr back up and running! My name is the same as instagram Fascinating_redcat! 
> 
> So if you guys would like to talk to me or ask me questions or even show me the amazing fanart you guys do you can either talk to me on Tumblr or Instagram! 
> 
> Or even if you guys want to collab with me on a story! I usually work alone but if you guys wanted to collab with me that'd be cool.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	22. Chapter 22

The girl had waited for us at the bottom now carrying Gregory as if he were a baby. PC nodded at the girl who began walking. I ran after her following every step she took as I watched Gregory's face lose all color it had. "Where are you taking him?" I asked her.

She didn't answer as she kept walking. I listened as the others behind us ran around cheerfully. 

"How could they be so happy? One of our family members just died." The girl stopped and turned to me. 

"Listen kid. Their happy because they know Gregory sacrificed his life to save you all. They know your little friend Gregory here would have wanted it this way." She turned around and bent down setting Gregory's body down.

"PC, Mackey right here." I watched as Mackey climbed a tree and began looking from something. PC knelt down and started digging into the soft ground. They were going to bury Gregory. I puffed out my chest and knelt down digging as well. 

I soon realized that my other friends had come to help. Sniffles echoed throughout the forest. Tears soon fell from all our eyes.  Tears we had yet to shed now fell freely into the makeshift grave. 

PC whistled. We knew that meant it was done. Tears still fell as I leaned down and hugged Gregory. His face now cold and pale. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "We'll make you proud. I promise." Once again Pip and Butters said prayers while Wendy and Bebe hummed. The cloak was removed and Eric placed Gregory's hands into a cross.

Before we began filled in the Mackey bent down and placed a seed into Gregory's hands. "They always say when one life ends, a new one begins." The girl said beginning to bury Gregory.

~~~~  
The bright sky was filled with white puffy clouds and a big bright sun. Completely diffrent from South Park. I sat on a cliff the girl next to me. 

"This is normally what it's like during summer." She said. I hummed.

"What about fall, winter, and spring?" She looked up, in what I assume was, thought. "Well spring the trees gather color again, flowers bloom. Oh I should take to this flower field past the village. In the fall leaves start falling and wildlife beginnings gathering food, so you'll see more of them in the future. In the winter it starts snowing and most of the kids make snowmen to ward of the evil as they say." 

She finished with a pleasant sigh. I looked in the direction we came from. "I know you want your revenge kid. You'll get it. Don't worry. You gotta get stronger first, but don't let it all be for revenge. You got a loved one in there right?" I thought for a moment Craig flashed in my mind. I felt my cheeks heat up. 

I nodded.

She chuckled "Then make him your goal and from there get your revenge by saving everyone and destroying South Park." She stood. "Come on its time to get back into the village." She walked into the forest stopping at a big tree. 

She pulled a panel back and revealed a slide. "The panel closes on its on so you can just slide down." I nodded and watched as she slid down. The panel began to close before I gripped it and pulled it back. I sat down on the slide and took a deep breath before pushing myself off. I heard the panel shut as I slid down he dimly lit slide. 

Light soon consumed me as I was thrown onto a matress. I sat up the girl giggling at me. "Welcome to the more diverse and extremely better South Park! Or SP for short." She said lowering her hands. I looked around.

"What is this place?" I questioned standing up next to her.

"Well...this place is somewhat underground." She pointed up. "It has has a big hole that's on top of a mountin. The outside can be seen, but the outside can't see us. Too close and you plummeting to your death." I looked sound at some of the buildings. 

Some were rundown and falling apart others looked to be brand new. "Oh yeah, appernatly this used to be an old village. We assume due to its position it was abandoned. We also assume that this was old South Park." She finished walking to a Plaza sort of place.

From then on I knew this was my home and the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so frustrated right now by this stupid Internet crap.
> 
> But right now I just want to say. I've changed my Tumblr account to ready1set2die3.
> 
> So if you would like to talk to me or the such you can do it on there or my Instagram Fascinating_redcat. 
> 
> If you want to show me your fanart you can show me on Tumblr or tag me and or send it to me on instagram.
> 
> I'll also be uploading my stories on Tumblr and also writing prompts from time to time if you send me them.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! PLEASE share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


	23. Chapter 23

I watched as Tweek finished his story, his eyes became glazed and his mouth twitched upward. "My dad later died getting out more people than he should've. I don't blame him for Gregory's death. No. I blame those damn heartless bastards." 

Tweek's eyes soon became furious as his mouth turned into a grin. "I'm going to kill them. All of them. Those bastards kill those who are diffrent with no remorse." 

I had never seen Tweek like this. I'd never seen him so furious and revenge filled. I watched as Nichole brought over our pie sitting it down between us. "Your pie gentlemen! Call me over if you need anything!" I thanked Nichole and turned back to Tweek.

"Tweek?" I asked reaching over and held his his hand. "Please look at me." He tightened his grip and looked up at me.

Tears overflowed and onto the table. "Craig, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" I asked wanting to cry myself, but knowing I had to stay strong for my Tweek. 

"For...not saving you sooner." Tears spilled even more eventually making a tiny puddle on the table in front of us.

"Tweek. It isn't your fault. It's mine. I should've gone with you. To comfort you. Protect you. Love you!" I wiped his tears and leaned over kissing his lips. 

Wet and salty from the tears, but none the less sweet. 

I pulled back and put fourth a small smile. Tweeks face pink and smiling a bit as he stared back at me. 

"I'll always be here for you Tweek. We'll beat their asses together."

"I know I can count on you. Thank you Craig." His smile so sweet, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. 

I sighed and stood up making my way over to his side of the table. "Scoot over" I watched as he shuffled on the leather seat to the left. I grinned and sat next to him, our hands immediately connecting. 

"Craig!" I jumped a bit at the familar but loud voice of "Hello Kyle," Kyle ran over to me and Tweek "What are you doing here?" 

He opened his mouth to answer when Eric's booming voice filled the restraunt. "Kyle god damn it wait up!" Eric ran over to us laying a hand on Kyle's shoulder. 

"This fucker saw you two and came running, completely caught me off gaurd." I smirked and looked at Tweek who also smirked. 

"You guys on a date?" Tweek asked the smirk not leaving his face or mine. 

We watched as Kyle's face bloomed red and Eric panic and look away. "They aren't denying it!" I sang. Tweek laughed as Kyle's face bloomed as red as a rose. "Do you guys want to sit with us?" I asked after Tweek nudged me to.

Kyle and Eric agreed and thanked us sitting across from us. I watched asked Kyle put a black bundle of cloth on the table. "It that your mask?" I asked curioustiy at my peak.

Kyle nodded "wanna see?" I nodded immediately reaching out to grab the bundle. I unwrapped the bundle and picked up the mask. Hard plastic, Firkle had made it. The mask was cut into a cresent shape. "Can you put it on?" Kyle sceptical at first reluctantly nodded, taking his mask and slipping it on. His left eye, and the upper left of his cheek were in plain view. The rest of the mask hid the rest of his features. The mask had straps similar to mine but white instead of black. 

"It looks good. What made you decide with plastic and a cresent?" Tweek asked as Kyle removed the mask. Kyle paused for a moment before answering, probably thinking about his answer. 

"Promise me you won't laugh?" The three of us nodded aware that this meant a lot to Kyle. "Well when I was little. My ma she used to tell me a story, about the moon." He took a shaky breath. Tweek and I watched as Eric held Kyle's hand.

"She used to say that when the moon was full a fairy and a bunny would play all night long in the moon. But when it was in a cresent shape the fairy and bunny would be sleeping, because the moon was to small to run around in. My ma used to tell me this story all the time, before my dad got taken." Kyle let out a breath. It was shaky and it seemed as though he was on the brim of tears. Nowadays everyone was on the brim or had already been pushed. 

Eric pulled Kyle into a hug patting his red hair. Nichole came over a small smile on her face as she set four drinks down. "What is this?" Tweek asked just as confused as I was. "Hot chocolate" She stated casually. Tweek looked at me, I shrugged not knowing what to do. "We didn't order hot chocolate." Tweek finally spoke. Nichole's smile grew "it's on the house!" She said placing our check next to us.

Kyle with no hesitation reached out and took the red mug. He took a long sip before gently placing the mug down and asking "So are you guys gonna eat that pie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay are you a fan of Thomas Sanders? Do you like the Sander Sides? WELL you t just in luck! Because I just started doing one-shots with the Sander Sides! I post the stories here sometimes, but I mostly post them on my Tumblr! 
> 
> If you have a prompt please send it to me on Tumblr! My Tumblr is ready1set2die3. 
> 
> I also got more fanart for this story and I ended up crying a bit after I got it. It was so cute and I really loved it! So if you have fanart you have and really want to show me please do! I got Instagram you can send it to me on or Tumblr! Just hit me up! Heck it could even be stock drawings and I'd still feel so happy and warm inside, to know that you enjoyed my story so much!
> 
> Instagram: Fascinating_redcat   
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later gators!


	24. Chapter 24

"That was delicious." Eric stated rubbing his stomach. I watched as he took out his wallet and looked at the check before putting some money on it. 

"Oh, Eric you don't have to pay its okay!" Tweek said trying to give him back the money. 

Eric shook his head "no please, I insist Tweek," He helped Kyle out of his seat. "Now if you don't mind Kyle and I have to go home." Erik said before walking away.

Kyle thanked us and took the bundle and ran to Eric. "Those two I swear are inseparable." Tweek stated as we stood up and stretched. Nichole came by took the check and waved goodbye before rushing off.

I looked at the time realizing I had to pick up my color. "Tweek do you want to come and pick up my color with me?" 

I watched him look at the clock on the wall before sighing sadly. "I actually have to go to a meeting with shop keepers." 

I nodded "I'll see you at home then."  

Tweek nodded and kissed my cheek before running off. 

>>>>>  
The shops wasn't far, thankfully, and only took me a couple of minutes to walk to. The door's bell rang cheerfully as I entered. Wendy perked up and waved at me a, girl I remember as Bebe, next to her.

"Hi Criag! Welcome back!" Wendy said cheerfully leaning on the purple counter before her.

"Hay Wendy, I came to get my color." She nodded and took the slip from my hand. 

"Righto! I'll be back!" She slipped into the back leaving Bebe and I.

"Don't I get a hi too?" She spoke a smile on her features.

I smiled, "Hi there Bebe. How's it been?" 

"Well," She sat on the counter a long peice of pink clothe following her, "been busy with makin' cloaks. New recruits means lots of busy days. Ya' know?" 

I nodded understanding how difficult it must be. I watched her peacefully sew the clothes before Wendy bursted through the back door. 

"I got it!" She hollered tossing the bundled package at me. 

Bebe and I cringed at her loud voice interrupting the peaceful silence. Wendy seemed to not have noticed as she started to cut more of the pink clothe.

"Well? What cha still doin' here? Go on go home and try it on! If it's too big or too small come on back. We'll fix it with no troubles!" Wendy said a smile plastered on her features once again.

Bebe chuckled and waved goodbye.

"Oh switch the sign to close would ya? Thanks yer a pal!" Wendy called as I switched the sign with no hesitation.

The walk home was silent with crickets chirping every once in awhile. The moon could be seen through the hole even so it gave off a calming vibe. Kids still ran around accompanied by someone older than them. Teens held hands or talked about in shops or on the curbs. Once in awhile you would see an adult humbly sitting somewhere no worry in sight.

This place was the complete opposite of South Park. In South Park the moon and stars were covered by pollution. The kid's were always held by leashes or chained by their feet to keep them from running all over. Teens sat at home completing homeowner that reached the ceiling. Adults either did one of two things. Work until they died or committed suicide. 

Tweeks mother was one of those adults, which is what influenced her husband to run away. She was a pretty woman and it seemed to be such a painful way. I blinked realizing I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and walked into my apartment complex.

>>>>>  
It was Monday and I was dressed in gym clothes. They were a bit worn seeing as they were Tweeks, but they were fine. 

I stood next to Kyle who shuffled from foot to foot. 

"You alright?" Kyle faced me a smile on his face, but fear and worry in his candy green eyes.

"No? Yes? I'm fucking nervous! What if I fail? Will I get kicked out? I don't want to get kicked out! I need to save Ike and my parents!" 

I gripped Kyle's shoulders "Kyle," He ignored my word as he continued worrying "Kyle! Damn it listen to me!" I shook his shoulders.

"What?" 

"I promise you, you'll be fine. As far as I know you are the fastest kid I know." His jittering stopped, my words finally piercing his eardrums.

Kyle stood in my grasp for a few more moments before he smiled at me. 

"Thanks Craig."

I nodded before a whistle sounded throughout the tracks. Pip held a whistle his face lit up bright.

"Welcome recruits to your first day!" He giggled as some of the crowd cheered. 

"I'm glad your all excited! So let's get on with it! First exercise twenty jumping jacks, then ten sit ups, twenty bicycles, and then a lap!"

People around me either began stretching or prayed. Both were funny to me as I just stood there and tried my best to keep in pace.

>>>>>  
The tor-training went on for the whole time only one break at two. Everyone was sore, except for athletes who had done this before. I however was not an athlete I was a fighter. 

Kyle was sitting beside me stretching one final time before standing. 

"That was fun wasn't it?" I nodded and stood up.

"Kyle Broflovski?" We both jumped a bit.

Behind us was Pip who smiled fondly at Kyle. Kyle only nodded as I realized his fear had crawled back.

"May I just you are quite excellent in speed! And furthermore I recommend when you choose a weapon you go for the speed category." Pip said before patting Kyle's back and walking off to someone else.

I smirked "I told you, you'd be fine." 

Kyle cheered and jumped up and down tackling Eric into a hug. 

"I take it Pip talked to you?" Eric said chuckling.

Kyle nodded rapidly before jumping up again and high fiving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile I've been going through some stuff. But I got the motivation to write again! So here's chapter 24! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me or make fanart of some sort you can find me on Tumblr and Instagram.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later!


End file.
